peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind Waker HD - 8 Island Special
PBG attempts to cover 8 islands in one episode! Synopsis PBG is going to travel to 8 islands in one episode! He has one bait! All of the remaining reef islands are going to be completed, starting with Four-Reef Island. PBG heads into the island and destroys all the cannons. The footage is fast forwarded. PBG starts singing about how fun it is to shoot the cannons. PBG almost makes it to the island with the deku leaf, but falls into the water twice. This will be a stupid episode as it starts to rain. PBG tries from another angle, and runs out of magic! Finally he makes it to get the treasure chart. PBG goes to buy some bait. PBG heads to Three-Eye Reef. PBG eventually destroys the cannon, and jumps out of the boat on accident. He tells Jeff to fast forward as he shoots the cannons. He has to run all the way around to get the treasure chart. PBG realizes that he is complaining a lot, probably because it is funny. PBG tries to throw a barrel at another barrel, but accidentally throws it off the edge instead! PBG opens the treasure chest to reveal the chart. PBG heads to an island with a lot of treasure in the water at Cyclops Reef. There are a lot of enemies around. PBG shoots more cannons. PBG talks about how this chart actually points to a useful item. PBG talks to Jeff. PBG sings as he gets the treasure chart. Next is Five-Eyed Reef. PBG wrote beef in his notes! More cannons are shot and the footage is fast-forwarded. The fast-forwarding stops on PBG saying "And then he killed the toys!" PBG finds this amusing. PBG heads over to the treasure chest, and is breaking world records of most islands traveled to in one episode and most jump cuts! The next island is Six-Eyed Reef. PBG arrives at the Temple of the Goddess, but isn't even going to say the name of it! PBG struggles to feed the fish. PBG shoots more cannons, and calls Jeff Space Gerbal. He struggles to shoot the cannon on the outside of the island, and heads over to open the chest. PBG stops too early, and falls into the water. PBG is disappointed as he realizes that he needs to go back to Beedle again! He gets the treasure chart. There are three more islands to go - the Triangle Islands. These are pointless except for the cutscenes that he has already done. He explains how the cutscenes work. PBG recorded the footage back in Zelda Month! PBG shows off where to put the pearls. He talks to some people on a boat. They say that there are no fish, but PBG knows that there are at least the fish man. PBG gets another treasure chart. PBG can't find the fish man. The three islands get marked off the chart. Category:Wind Waker HD - Island 'Collection' Category:Videos